Electronic products are expected to store and process increasingly large amounts of data while at the same time the sizes of these electronic products are being reduced. As such, the degree of integration of the semiconductor devices used in such electronic products is being increased. In order to further increase the degree of integration, semiconductor devices having a vertical transistor structure have been proposed.